Talk:Walter White
Hank finding the first cook site "Walt's DEA agent brother-in-law Hank learns of a powerful new drug producer in the region and finds a trail of evidence that leads back to Walter and Jesse's cook site." That sentence could use some closure as to the outcome, but I can't remember what happened when Hank found the cook site. Anyone? Hatchbanger 18:43, June 16, 2010 (UTC) They found gas masks which led them back to Walt's school. They eventually charged Hugo, the janitor, with the crimes as he had prior drug charges and had a blunt in the ashtray of his car. There could be some resolution, but if you've noticed, I've purposely left some things ambigious as a means to encourage new fans to actually watch the episodes as opposed to just reading the character/episode summaries. For example, this is why only a few pages refer to Jane's death, and only one refers to the circumstances of it. TheNarrator 12:52, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I removed the bread crust part. I'm almost certain that Walter didn't start doing that until he met Krazy-8. TheNarrator 01:29, June 20, 2010 (UTC) *You could be right. I have it in my head Walt's been shown doing that (cutting the bread crust edges off) more than once. Hatchbanger 02:01, June 20, 2010 (UTC) *Well, we do see him do it twice this season, one for the saddest PB & J in the world, the other the day he's getting ready for his first day at the superlab. TheNarrator 03:30, June 20, 2010 (UTC) I strongly doubt that Walter White's birthday is September 7, and I'm pretty sure his birth year is 1958. The date that he is kidnapped by Tuco is given on the "Have You Seen This Man?" poster as April 26, and noted to be a Saturday by the characters. That makes 2008 the most likely year, and it's also the year in which Breaking Bad aired. His diagnosis is given as "more than a month ago". Based on this, I would place Walter's birthday in late March, 1958. Also, it's clearly spring in the first couple of seasons, then fall, then winter in Season 4. Season 5's cold open in 5-01 is in winter (bare trees) although most of Season 5 occurs in mid-spring (the filming was in May 2012). This would be congruent with a March birthday. (However, it's possible that his date-of-birth was changed with his new identity, "Mr. Lambert.") MichaelOChurch (talk) 02:27, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Season 3 Could someone add a season 3 summary? i cant i dont remember everything from that particular season. Walt's Victims Guys, maybe we can include 167 killed people in "victims" list? Walter is guilty. -- Don zhabokvak * I definitely agree that it is worth mentioning. ---- Trevor (Ohmyn0) 18:37, July 24, 2012 (UTC) * I don't think they should be added. The fact is Walt didn't kill them or directly lead them to die. With the other victims their are logical reasons why Walt is responsible ----Hito7187199 (talk) 21:02, July 24, 2012 (UTC): ** Emilio: Poisoned by Walt ** Krazy-8: Strangled by Walt ** Jane: Turned over by Walt and watched her die (Could've saved her) ** Rival Dealers: Run-over and shot by Walt ** Gale: Shot by Jesse on Walt's orders ** Gus: Blown up by Hector with Walt's bomb ** Tyrus: Blown up by Hector with Walt's bomb ** Hector: Blew himself up with Walt's bomb ** Two guards: Shot by Walt About spoiler alert Spoiler alert? What's piece of... article feature? Breaking Bad wiki is wiki (captain Obvious). It means this is encyclopedia. It means man who created it thought about user who had to see FULL series-pack. It means more: Homo Sapiens will not go to wiki if he didn't see original series. Message is right, isn't it? Birthday Where does that specific birthday come from? I don't recall anything like that. Matchers (talk) 22:35, June 10, 2013 (UTC)Matchers Walt's divorce papers. Mitchellrj (talk) 18:03, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Walt's birthday is definitely in the winter. There's snow on the ground all throughout his time in New Hampshire, including the days immediately prior to his birthday. The divorce papers I think can be disregarded at this point. Snow in New Hampshire does not change the date of WW birthday, Giligan himself has said there are several continuity errors in the show, to include "wacking Bin Laden" and the fact that both Walt and Jr are shown driving 2012 cars. The date is the one they gave us so it has to stand in the shows continuity. Also there has been snow as early as late Aug in New Hampshire so it really does not change the dates at all. The date you have is based on a quick shot of Walter's divorce papers, the contents of which are essentially set dressing. I could see how you would take that date as gospel in the absence of compelling evidence to the contrary, but that's not the case. And while I'm sure there have been freak August snowstorms in New Hampshire, Walter was there for a period of months, during which time there was consistently snow on the ground. Does not matter, what they show in New Hampshire, the date they gave us is the date that they determined to be Walts birthday, there can be no debate about it. There have been lots of inconsistencies in the time lime of the show, but the date is the one they determined so it is the date that stays, the snow in New Hampsire can be disregarded since they only show the snow when Walt gets there, and just before Walt leaves. Giligan said there has been about 6 months between when he arrives and when he leaves. This debate has been had and settled in the forums. We can not simply disregard the date they gave us because it does not fit the setting they gave us, we have to take both the way they are. I'm still of the opinion that the contents of the divorce paper are essentially set dressing not meant to be taken as seriously as you're taking them. That said, if your intention is to adhere absolutely to every detail, you should know that the form specifies the dates are given in day/month/year format, so his birthday would actually be July 9. Which, in addition to the snow issue, would mean that Walt Jr.'s school district has a very unusual schedule. New infobox image? I'm fairly new on this wikia but I've edited in numberous others for awhile and their opinions on a character's infobox differ, I'm not sure how it works here. Would it be appropriate to change Walt's image to his current look or do we only use promo images for main characters? Mandon (talk) 05:09, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Do you feel this episode gave Walt more or less visible morality? MonkeyKazoo (talk) 04:35, September 30, 2013 (UTC)Jim Date of Death We know that Walter died on a Tuesday (he meets Todd & Lydia on a Tuesday morning and arranges to meet Jack later that day). Walt's 52nd birthday (7th September 2011) was a Wednesday. The next Tuesday following this day is the 13th. Its perfectly possible that there were intervening days between buying the gun and meeting Lydia & Todd. I appreciate the romantic nature of having him die on his 52nd birthday (as Shakespeare did) but it just doesn't fit with the timeline. Mitchellrj (talk) 17:49, September 30, 2013 (UTC) The 7th September 2010 was a Tuesday. If Walt was actually born in 1958 (which would tie in with Jane's date of death), then this could work. This would mean that the date on his divorce papers was incorrect though. Mitchellrj (talk) 17:56, September 30, 2013 (UTC) This show has been anachronistic several times (mentioning Osama's death, car registration dates not lining up, birthdays not lining up, etc), and Vince has said time and time again that the show is essentially "timeless" and that they tried to avoid as many mentions to the year as possible to keep things in their own self-contained universe, if you will. To - for some reason - say that Felina occured a week later simply because of an off-handed mention of the day of the week is absurd. The show mentions several times that it's on his birthday: "No matter what happens tomorrow", the bacon, the fact that he flat out tells Skyler it's his birthday and that he's not coming back tonight. The show absolutely paints that he dies two years after his 50th birthday, exactly. This is the very reason why I suggested removing the year of his birth since the show is meant to have that "timeless" quality to it: Walt just dies on his 52nd birthday. Changing these facts because of an offhanded mention of it being Tuesday is very unwise.Rekameohs (talk) 16:27, October 1, 2013 (UTC) The Date of Birth/Date of Death is definitely inaccurate. It was clearly winter when Walt was in New Hampshire days prior to his death. It does not matter what is shown, we have some very clear evidence about his dates. His Birthday is clearly shown on his divorce papers. It does not matter if they show snow in the congo, that does not change the fact that the date is given. This issue has been debated and settled several times. In-Universe Walter White page I am new to this, but I was wondering if anyone has considered creating an "in-universe" version of a Walter White wiki page. It might be interesting to seperate the "known" (in-universe) version of the facts from the version we saw as viewers. Rudy.robelez (talk) 23:34, September 30, 2013 (UTC) You mean a separate page about Walter White as he was perceived by other characters during the show? That sounds a bit confusing. Mitchellrj (talk) 23:42, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Why separating the page if it's the same content? Bad idea. The Grim Botches Edits (talk) 23:57, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Obviously it wouldn't be the same content, it would include only what would be known to the public at large about Walter, from an outsider's perspective. Think about it, the page would be pretty different and not repetitive. Maybe you'd be confused but I think it would be an interesting thing to try. I'll create the page anyway and see how it goes. Rudy.robelez (talk) 13:13, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Has anyone read the intro lately?Someone seriously needs to fix that. 23:03, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Walt *may* not be dead Due to several factors, which are outlined on Matthew Patrick's Film Theory episode (including that Walt was hit by a bullet fragment''' rather than a whole bullet, cancer increases the body's ability to clot blood, and where Walt was shot), I believe it is entirely possible that Walt may not have died during Felina, but was rather aprehended by the police department alive. Due to the open-endedness of the finale, however, I don't believe it is fit to call Walt dead '''or alive. Vehkter (talk) 03:50, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Ending of "Gliding Over All" I don't think the "lunch" with Hank and Marie and the kids happened right the next day after Walt told Skyler he was out. Time has passed undeniably, Skyler is herself again, she has no problems with Walt being in her bed, they got plans to visit Europe before he dies. I bet he was going to tell them if the chemo did not work well that one time, so that was some hubris from Hank to even think he was lying about that. But that's not the relevant part. I won't edit the "next day" part yet, but unless somebody has an objection I will remove that part. LTSmashz (talk) 19:52, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Nobody opposed? I will be correcting this soon, later in the day, when my middle of the night waking up insomnia ends, sigh LTSmashz (talk) 09:44, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Can an admin lock this page or something? User "Feelfine" keeps uploading nudes and stuff to this page.